Easier Said Than Done
by scarlet-rosemary
Summary: Because most things are usually easier said than done. Hints of HitsuKarin and IchiRuki


**A/N: **Hey there reader! This is my first Bleach Fanfic, so be nice. I may not be so much as what you expected...but, hey I tried. Anyway, HitsuKarin is my OTP in Bleach (noo haters), even though they never actually had so much contact in the anime, only in the filler episode. But I love HitsuKarin nonetheless... Anyway I hope you'll like this...

Don't forget to leave some reviews...I am so dying to read some reviews here...

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say anything? Bleach and it's character rightfully belong to Tite Kubo. And the cover photo does not belong to me either...I got it from deviantart.

* * *

"Taicho! We've finally been sent back to the living world after how many months. We should take it easy."

"Don't forget that we were sent here on a mission Matsumoto. Orders must be handled and taken care of before any casualties happen."

Two Soul Reapers just arrived at Karakura Town, via Senkaimon, sent by the soutaicho on a mission. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were to aid Kisuke Urahara in closing the unstable garganta that have remained open for hollows to pass through.

"Just a little breather would do! Work here, work there…you're always doing work taicho. Taking a break once in awhile won't hurt, right?" Rangiku asked and added a wink at the end of her question.

Now that he thought about it, she was right. But who could blame him, he's a Captain. He has a lot of work on his own already, and his slacker of a lieutenant always leaves her part of the paper works to him. How can he possibly take a break?

"We we're allowed to stay here for a day _after_ the job is done. There are a lot of time to—" Toshiro explained but was unable to finish as he is now suffocating in the embrace of his Lieutenant.

That's news good enough for me taicho! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Now let's go and finish that job!" Rangiku was practically dragging her Captain to Urahara's Shop, determined to finish the job as soon as she can.

They immediately met up with Kisuke and found that he needed exactly the two of them for the garganta to successfully stabilized and finally close. He explained to the two of them what they were exactly supposed to do and they listened to him intently, while taking note of the important details.

As soon as they were done going through their plan, they were ready and proceeded to where the garganta is.

They finished the job without difficulties or casualties. You could say that it ended up quickly and neatly.

Toshiro and Rangiku went into their gigai. Toshiro is wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt while Rangiku is wearing a blue blouse with a bear design paired with a skirt with a checkered design.

"Well then taicho, I'll be going! Let's meet up at Orihime's place. Oh, and if you decide to go stalk Ichigo's younger sister, I suggest you just talk to her!" Rangiku teased and ran away, laughing, before her Captain could retort to such a suggestion, but not before she noticed his ear turning red.

'Damn that Matsumoto!' Toshiro thought as he made his way to the place where there was the best view of the sunset.

* * *

"Karin you were so amazing today! You totally kicked their butts!"

"Yeah! You totally did!"

Karin's friends kept talking about how great Karin is for being able to defeat those middle school, boys, soccer players by herself, although she is just a first year in middle school.

Karin's gaze shifted to the road she'll be passing through and caught a glimpse of white hair.

"Guys, I'll go ahead! See you tomorrow!" And with that, she left them with a wave.

She walked towards what caught her attention and brightly called out to him, "Toshiro!"

Said man, turned to face her and for a very quick moment his mouth formed a smile. "Kurosaki!" He said and gave her a curt nod.

"What brings you here Toshiro? You're a Captain right? You should be busy." Karin asked as she was curious.

"I just finished a job, and we were allowed to stay in the human world for one day. But that aside, you've sure changed a lot. You grew your hair. And you're probably a middle school student already." Toshiro stated.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'm already in middle school. And my hair, I only keep it long because Ichi-nii keeps telling me that I should grow it once in awhile too." Karin stated.

"You look good with your hair that way…Karin." Toshiro complimented and looked down right away, knowing that a blush was creeping up to his cheeks.

Karin was taken aback by his sudden compliment; he doesn't usually say those kinds of stuffs. And one more thing, he just called her by her first name! "T-thanks. Anyway, since you don't seem to be busy, why don't you eat dinner at our place. Yuzu won't mind, and you know Ichi-nii, so nothing's wrong with you eating dinner there." Karin suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on. Dad is not home anyway, and besides Yuzu likes it when our friends are around. So let's go" Karin said and pulled Toshiro by the arm to their home.

While they were on their way, Toshiro received a message from Rangiku asking where will he eat his dinner. Of course, he replied that he was invited to eat with the Krosaki's.

After reading Rangiku's reply to that, his ears and the tip of his nose turned bright pink.

Karin noticed this and asked if something's up, but he just said that it was nothing. Karin didn't let it bother her for long as they were now in front of their house.

"Now let's go inside Toshiro"

Karin led him inside to their living room as she announced, "Yuzu I'm back! We have a guest. It's Toshiro!"

"Really? Good evening Toshiro-kun" Yuzu greeted as she came and welcomed their guest.

"Where's Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"Ah, I asked him to buy some ingredients for tomorrow, and Rukia-san went with him." Yuzu explained and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing for dinner.

"It really is nice if you visit here once in a while you know. It wouldn't hurt to take a break, right? Besides, I want to beat you in soccer!"

"Now, I told you already. I won't play soccer with you."

"Oh come on. You also said that the first time we met, but you still ended up helping us anyway. You were so worried, but you always say you aren't." Karin laughed.

"S-shut up." Toshiro said, but only got Karin to laugh even more.

"Anyway, _Shiro-chan_, are Soul Reapers allowed to have…uhm…you know, romantic relationships?"

"HUH!? Why are you suddenly asking that?"

"Uh…hehehe. It's nothing really…just that it seems to me that something changed between Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee's relationship."

"Oh I see. It's not that we are not allowed to have romantic relationships…we just haven't seen the right one for us. We _are_ allowed to have relationships as long as it doesn't get in the way of our jobs as Soul Reapers." Toshiro explained.

"We're home!" Karin heard her brother's voice and stood up to greet him.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee. Oh, that's right. Toshiro's here Ichi-nii. I invited him to eat dinner with us." Karin informed her brother.

"I see— Wait! Toshiro's here?! Seriously?! How did you get him to come here?" Ichigo asked, amazed at how his sister was able to invite Toshiro and get him to say yes.

"Why? Does it bother you that I'm here? And that's _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you! How many times do I have to tell you?" Toshiro said as he joined the siblings in their talk. Suprisingly, Rukia remained silent for the whole exchange of words.

"Huh? What's wrong with me calling you by your first name anyway? I mean we're not in a mission or something…and, wait…why is it that my sister is allowed to call you by your first name, while I can't?" Ichigo stated as he noticed Toshiro's different approach to him and his siblings.

Toshiro was quiet for a very short while before telling Ichigo, "Well, considering the fact that they are _not _ Soul Reapers they _are_ allowed to call me any way they want…although they are not allowed to mock me…I won't tolerate mocking. Definitely"

"Onii-chan! It's bad to stay in the front porch and not talk in the living room. Besides, dinner's ready." Yuzu announced and invited everyone in the dining room.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu~" They said in harmony before digging in the food.

"How is it Onii-chan?" Yuzu looked at her brother expectantly, hoping that he liked the taste of her Chicken Curry.

"Uh…It's delicious Yuzu." Ichigo replied and gave her a smile.

"Really?" Yuzu asked, her eyes shining, and her brother nodded.

"Hey, Toshiro." Ichigo called out.

"What?" Toshiro replied.

"I was wondering what made you want to eat with us today. I mean nothing's wrong with that but you never accepted my offer before…"

"I just thought it would be nice to visit your home and…"

"And…" Ichigo probed him to continue.

"Never mind that…I just changed my mind okay." Toshiro replied rather harshly.

"I was just asking. Geez, no need to get all riled up, right, Rukia?" Ichigo asked the girl sitting beside him and got a nod as a response.

"Ichi-nii, we're having dinner. Save your interrogations for later." Karin said and continued eating her food.

* * *

After eating, everyone went to the living room, aside from Karin and Toshiro. Karin was asked by Yuzu to do the dishes and so she went to the sink.

"Need some help?" Toshiro offered.

"No, it's alright. You just go and talk with Ichi-nii, he seems to want to talk with you, for some reason." Karin replied.

"Are you sure?"

"When have I ever been unsure _Shiro-chan_?"

"Alright, fine."

Toshiro left with a smirk on his face and sat on the couch. Ichigo is somehow letting a protective brother aura, while Yuzu was having the 'everything-nice and pink' aura. Rukia went upstairs and said that she wanted to stay in the room, although Toshiro thinks that he will have a very long talk with the two Kurosaki's that were giving him odd looks.

"What is it? You two are giving me different looks." Hitsugaya stated.

"Toshiro, you like Momo, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? You're asking me that? Of course I like her, she's my childhood friend. She's like a sister to me."

"Wait, who's this Momo you're talking about?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"She's a friend of Toshiro's" was the explanation that Ichigo gave the curious sister.

"I see. Anyway, Toshiro-kun, do you like Karin?" Yuzu flat-out asked the white-haired captain, earning the said captain a shocked face.

"Why would you ask that?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing, I just thought of asking. You know, because I really want someone like you for Karin. Someone who balances with her personality so well and would cover up for her weaknesses like you do." Yuzu explained, starry-eyed.

"You think so?" Toshiro murmured to himself, however this didn't go unnoticed by the orange-haired Kurosaki.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked.

"N-nothing…really, it's nothing" The captain stated.

"Are you sure? Not that I'm against you. I just don't want Karin getting involved in happenings that she is not supposed to be involved in."

"Onii-chan, I think you should back off" Yuzu said as her brother is now head-to-head with the Captain of the 10th Squad.

"Oh, sorry" Ichigo said.

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu, what we're you interrogating my guest for?" Karin asked them angrily.

"Oh, it's nothing Karin" Ichigo explained.

"Are you sure, because I think I heard the last bit of what you just said to Toshiro…" Karin said and saw a reaction from her brother. "So I was right! Let's go Toshiro. Let's play some soccer outside" Karin said as she grabbed the Captain's hand.

"At this time of day Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Yuzu. I'm with him after all" Karin replied while pointing at Toshiro.

"Hey Karin, Wai—" Ichigo tried to stop them but the door slammed shut before he could even finish his sentence. "Honestly, that Karin…"

* * *

"What we're they asking you anyway?" Karin asked as soon as they we're outside.

"I thought you heard enough?" Toshiro retorted.

"Fine! Don't tell me. I'm not forcing you too anyway." Karin replied. "Anyway, _Shiro-chan_, I want to do something fun, but we can't play soccer. Do you have any idea?"

"Huh?! You expect me to think of something fun to do..." Toshiro stopped midsentence as he noticed a flier poster on a post. "How about this Karin?" He pointed to the flier and Karin looked into it and a smile lit up her face. "This is definitely a good idea _Shiro-chan_! And I know just the best place to watch this. Let's go!" Karin dashed off with Toshiro keeping up with her without even breaking a sweat.

"Karin, this is…wait, you mean this also has the best view for firework-viewing?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, obviously, do you think we're just getting sidetracked here?" Karin asked back sarcastically.

They were now sitting on the spot where Toshiro finds peace. Yep, the place where Karin first asked him to play soccer with her.

"You know what, Toshiro…"

"Hmm….?"

"I don't know why, but I just feel at ease with you. It feels as if I've known you my whole life. Get the feeling? As if I know you from somewhere long ago. Sorry if I sound weird…"

"Huh…you're not weird, and I get the same feeling sometimes…"

They continued their firework-viewing until it came to an end and they decided that it was time to go home. Of course, being the proper man Toshiro is, he sent her home, before going back to Orihime's place.

And, as expected, when he arrived, he received the unending and annoying questions from his lieutenant.

He just half-listened to her talking, until something caught his mind.

"You should probably give her a gift, taicho. You know since you don't really see each other often."

He thought that he should.

* * *

**The next day…**

*Doorbell rings*

"I'll answer that" Karin stated as she went to open the door.

"_Shiro-chan_? What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"Uh, I thought of saying goodbye. We are leaving soon, and we won't be back for a long time, so… yeah."

"Do you want to come in?" Karin offered.

"Oh no. I just came here to give this to you." Hitsugaya said as he gave her a small box. It was plain black and Karin thought that it was a necklace.

"Thank you…Although I don't have…oh that's right. Wait here" Karin said, and let him hold on to the box without even opening it first.

"Who is it Karin?" Ichigo asked.,

"It's Toshiro Ichi-nii" Karin replied and went into her room. As soon as she got what she wanted, she left the room and went back to Toshiro.

"I really wasn't expecting anything Karin…" Toshiro started.

"Don't start with me _mister_. Just accept this." Karin said and handed a frame with the photo of her and Toshiro side by side, with Karin holding a soccer ball and a peace sign on her other hand.

"Open the box too, you idiot." Toshiro said as he noticed that Karin still haven't opened the box yet.

"Oh, right. Sorry" Karin said before opening the box. When she opened the box, she was thinking there would be a necklace, how wrong she was. Inside was a silver bracelet, adorned with little soccer balls. "Thank you very much _Shiro-chan_!" Karin explained and was unable to control herself, and she glomped Toshiro into a bear hug. After realizing her actions, she let go of him saying, "Sorry I'm just happy."

"Do you want me to put it on you?" He offered. She nodded and so he got the bracelet and put it on her left arm.

Karin looked at the bracelet with gleaming eyes.

"Karin…uhmm…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Thank you by the way. Goo—"

"Don't say that, it's not like we're not ever seeing each other again. Thank you for this bracelet too. See you next time Toshiro."

"See you next time Karin. And next time, make up your mind. Stop calling me Shiro-chan at times and Toshiro at others.

"Hehe, sorry about that. See you next time." Karin said one last time, before he walked away. She looked at his back until he was out her sight and closed the door behind her with a smug look on her face.

'It really is easier said than done Matsumoto' Toshiro thought and chuckled at himself for being unable to say what he wanted to say.

He thoughts brought back the message he received from Rangiku.

_You should have just asked her out instead Captain. And you could ask her…_

He chuckled once again, knowing that he won't be able to say it for a very long time.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it! Hope you liked it 3 And I'm sorry if there were times when they become a bit OOC. I'm not that much used to writing Bleach Fanfiction just yet...since most of my fanfics revolve around my OTP NaLu. Hehe...Anyway, constructive criticism is very welcome, it would mean a lot to me since you would help me improve my writing skills.

Sorry if I haven't really put up that much stories, I'm kind of busy with school right now since I'm a graduating student in high school, please bear with me. I'm really sorry. Anyway, if you want to check out my other fanfics, just search for 19flameprincess, that's still my account (although I can't access to it anymore since I forgot my Pass), anyway, it's the one with SoMa pic. And you could also go and check out my deviantart: 19flameprincess.

Sorry about that ramblings, hope you had fun reading this...And, just so you know, I _**may/might **_another chapter in continuation to this but that all depends if I get wonderful feedback and if you want more.

Thank you very much for reading until the very end :D


End file.
